paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Heist/Walkthrough
The fifth heist on the list can only be played on normal, hard or overkill difficulty. There are cameras to destroy on this map. Walkthrough Access the alarm boxes You and your team begin at one of the preset spawn points. There are three highlighted alarm boxes onto which you must plant a hacking device. It is recommended that you attempt to do this without being caught by any of the twelve patrol guards because the more devices are planted before being detected, the easier the heist will be. Stealth A patrol guard will trigger the alarm if a player goes within his cone of vision for a brief period of time (1.5 seconds), hears gunfire, or is attacked – even if he is killed instantly and silently by a headshot with no other guards nearby (however, it's possible to melee guard without triggering the alarm, but it's quite difficult). Sprinting will not alert the guards at any range. Any glass pane near the guard will trigger the alarm if destroyed. Players should pay attention to the flashlights and radio chatter in order to spot a guard before seeing him. Each guard's cone of vision is quite short: about as far as his flashlight's range. Players can highlight guards for approximately 10 seconds and see them through walls during that time by pressing the "Shout" key with their crosshair on the guard. Each guard frequently makes 90° or 180° turns, and occasionally stops walking for more than 10 seconds at a time. Most of the guards only patrol one floor, but some of them travel between the 23rd floor and the roof. A melee attack or silenced weapon (B9-S or Mark 11) can be used to destroy cameras, but the alarm will be triggered if a guard is close enough. Once a camera is destroyed or a device is planted, a guard will investigate it. In addition to planting the hacking devices, you may also wish to steal some of the ten sapphires found in display cases throughout the building. However, you must remain undetected because the sapphires cannot be obtained after the alarm is triggered. After detection Each hacking device that is planted after the alarm is triggered requires four minutes to complete the process, and must be occasionally "reset" – at which point it will beep and be highlighted in orange. The team must fend off assault waves in the interim. Enter codes Head down to the bottom floor and enter the code. The probability of the code working is proportional to the amount of progress that was made while in the stealth phase, with an almost certain chance of success if the code is entered in the stealth phase. If the code does not work, then the alarm will sound immediately and there is no longer any point in staying quiet then you will need to start searching for the CFO. If it does work, then the team can easily collect all the diamonds without breaking a sweat. Skip past the rest of the objectives and read "Get the gems". Find the CFO Search for the CFO, who is hiding either in a closet below the fitness center by the edge of the building, or next to the rectangular stairwell on the 23rd floor. You cannot find the CFO until you are given the objective to find him because the door he is behind remains closed until the objective is active. You must order him up to the roof, and onto the helipad. Once his orange outline disappears, the team may move to a more defensible location, such as the stairs next to the helipad. After some negotiation, the CFO will either give you the code, or refuse and force you to search for Garnet's son, Ralph. The probability of the CFO providing the code is proportional to the amount of progress that was made while in the stealth phase. Find Garnet's son, Ralph Next you have to find Garnet's son, Ralph. He can usually be found on the roof, or sometimes in a stairwell. Once you find him, order him onto the helipad, wait for the helicopter, and wait for your contact to get the codes. Garnet unlocks the vault, but there is a small wait while the vaults timelock expires, 30 seconds to 3 minutes. Steal the diamonds Go into the vault, on the bottom floor, and enter it. At this point, you may be able to attempt the "I pushed the button and lived" achievement. Shoot or melee the glass displays in the vault to take the gems. Bain usually tells you to only steal the center ones and run, but there is plenty of time to take them all. Escape At this point, you may wish to attempt the "Are you ready yet?" achievement. Go back to the roof while looking out for the escape marker (an orange exclamation point). Most of the time it will be on the roof, but occasionally it will be on the helipad across from the vault; in this case, you must either go back down or wait for Bain to make another trip, which would take 1–2 minutes. Alternatively, you can wait in the vault until the escape marker appears. Security cameras There are 18 cameras: 11 on the 22nd floor, 3 on the 23rd, 2 just inside the main vault and 2 in the big diamond vault. DiamondHeist cameras01.jpg DiamondHeist cameras02.jpg DiamondHeist cameras03.jpg DiamondHeist cameras04.jpg DiamondHeist cameras05.jpg DiamondHeist cameras06.jpg DiamondHeist cameras07.jpg DiamondHeist cameras08.jpg DiamondHeist cameras09.jpg DiamondHeist cameras10.jpg DiamondHeist cameras11.jpg DiamondHeist cameras12.jpg DiamondHeist cameras13.jpg DiamondHeist cameras14.jpg DiamondHeist cameras15.jpg Unique achievements Are those the blue ones? Collect all ten sapphires during the Diamond Heist on hard or overkill. You will have to have played the heist from the start. For stealth tactics, see Stealth. Each sapphire is found in a glass display case, which locks once the alarm is triggered. Before a sapphire can be stolen, the player must activate its case and wait five seconds for the sapphire to surface. Once the case is open, it will not close, even after the alarm is triggered. Locations: *Floor 22 (6 total) **On the circular walkway, overlooking the helipad **On the circular walkway, directly above the vault doors **Next to the area under construction and next to the atrium **Next to a pillar near the offices below the dance room **In a corner of the office immediately below the dance room **In between the canteen and the atrium, across from the vending machine *Floor 23 (4 total) **Between the fitness center and management, near the circular walkway **3 on the circular walkway Sapphires1.jpg Sapphires2.jpg Sapphires3.jpg Sapphires4.jpg Sapphires5.jpg Sapphires6.jpg Sapphires7.jpg Sapphires8.jpg Bomb man Kill all twelve patrol guards with trip mines only. You will have to have played the heist from the start. It is advised that you reach Sharpshooter level 47 before attempting this because there are more guards to kill than mines to deploy. If playing solo, then you must disable team AI because bots will kill the guards. Instead of letting the guards trigger each mine, you should plant a mine next to a guard and then detonate it by shooting it. You can get the majority of the guards to congregate near the vault by running through the lasers and then to the terrace without being seen. Only one player per heist can unlock this achievement, and it must be done with one's own trip mines. I pushed the button and lived! Steal the big diamond and escape on Overkill difficulty with you and all your teammates alive. You will have to have played the heist from the start. After opening the vault, see if there is a door on the right side of the vault. If not, then you cannot unlock this achievement in this run. Otherwise, push the red button on the door to open it, and refrain from stealing all the diamonds in the center of the vault so that you don't summon the never-ending assault yet. Walk up to the glass window inside so that the glass cutter can be picked up, then get the glass cutter from the crew's spawn point (it will be on the floor, glowing yellow) and attach it to the window. The glass cutter requires exactly four minutes to finish cutting. It will break if you shoot the window or allow enemies to shoot the window, so defend the main vault during this time and position yourself so that enemies will not accidentally shoot the window. Are you ready yet? Get the helicopter pilot to fly back for you seven times. It can be earned simply by surviving the assault for long enough after stealing the diamonds in the vault. The achievement is unlocked as soon as Bain completes the seventh trip. There are several defensible locations, such as the vault after destroying its cameras, and either of the staircases that are accessible from the roof. Trivia * When stealing the diamond, sometimes a character will say, "Gotta catch 'em all," referencing the Pokémon theme "Gotta Catch 'em All." * If you break or shoot the vase that on the left, you'll say something that worth to steal Garnet Group diamonds and break their expensive vases. * If you are going for the "Are You Ready Yet?" achievement, on the seventh trip Bain will say " There, you've gotten your trophy, now get in!" Category:Walkthroughs